Field
One or more example embodiments of the present invention relate to search service technology, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a retargeting search service.
Description of Related Art
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In general, a user conducts a search using a query through a search service or obtains a result from information provided from a provider through browsing experience, in order to retrieve desired information. However, since a query search through the search service has a relatively low relation to each individual user, a relatively large amount of time is used to acquire a result desired by the user.
Further, with the use of a personal computer (PCs) or a mobile communication terminal being generalized, a user may post a question through a social networking service (SNS) and may receive answers to the question from other users. Also, a real-time question search through the SNS enables communication over the answers provided from the other users. Accordingly, the user may obtain information having a relatively high relation to the user immediately.